Mai Otome: Daisen :: 舞乙HiME 大戦 :: マイオトメ ・ダイセン
by Saint X
Summary: Otome: A couple of years after the Child Incident, a threat of massive proportions looms upon Earl once again. A new Schwarz, a Lost Logia and an Alien Invasion... Will the Otome cope, or will the newly arrived visitors be the keys to Earl's survival?


Foreword: Hi people... This is my first time to really push forward with an Otome fic. Pardon the lack of "certain" things at first, but definitely it will build up.

This is an attempt at crossing over with another series, set in a fanon timeline, and also an attempt to integrate Otome Anime and Manga elements, especially after Otome Zwei.

This story is set in the viewpoint of the Otome, and my friend will take care of the other side of things.

* * *

Prologue. 

_We always knew that there is something out there- in fact we came out here to seek a new life from a planet that was dying- life flourishes in the universe after all. But, we did not come here like lost sheep- we had someone to point us the way._

_Though this has not been written in history, the ones who guided us to this new home are known as the 'Bureau'; or Time Space Administration Bureau for the full title. They are a group that oversees and protects the harmony of Ordered Space and Time. We, who were once of Earth were under this bureau, and so they had the responsibility to ensure our safety and thus we live on Earl today._

_Even though we knew, I personally did not believe that there was such a group overlooking us, nor of the many mysteries that just lie buried in the sands or just beyond the sky- until one day, the day that changed everything, came from the same sky._

- Natsuki Kruger, Addicted to Magic.

A seemingly normal day at Garderobe Academy, it was the first day of a new school year for the institute that trains maidens to become the most powerful of public servants, Otome. Students from last year return as Pearls and newcomers arrive as Corals. But far above the excitement of the New Year, far above the sky, in the wide darkness of space, two objects appear out of light- two that seem to resemble vehicles- one in particular looking like a flying fish, but in gleaming red, white and bits of black, speeding a bit faster than the other. The other craft, in some dual semi-circle half with long dual front ends- like some sort of strange catamaran design slowed down- in almost pure silver. Inside, the activity of the two ships was intense. First on the camera was woman wearing a blue uniform, having long green hair tied in a top tail and having green eyes, seated in a posh chair that looked like that of a ship captain's.

"Okay… we're here…"

Then the camera takes another shot, this time to another woman, this time with long blond hair, untied and beautifully kept, green eyes, wearing a gray uniform with a silver wing insignia on the chest- with a flowery cross rank pin on her collar, seated in a similar chair, though in a much dimmer room.

"Hmm… the planet seems okay, but… Minerva?"

The camera then pans to the back of the blonde, where a glass tube filled with liquid and lit with a blue light was placed. Upon zooming there was something, or rather someone in it- a teen with mid-length blue hair, eyes closed and immersed in the liquid- almost naked if it were not for the white ribbons moving around to shade the "sensitive" areas. Then, that same person opened her eyes and spoke without moving her mouth.

"Planet is habitable, though I'm currently sensing dessert in the majority area of the central and southern reaches… forest on the western border while plains and mountains on the north and east…" the girl in the tube replied, voice heard on both ships' command rooms.

"That must be the central continent… at the other side must be the ocean…" the Green haired woman then replied.

"Fine then…" the blond then spoke. "We'll proceed under pre-ordered instructions to the base, while you guys proceed with the message…"

Meanwhile in the country of Aries, in the government building, a normal day of reviewing documents and signing papers was in progress for the current President, Yukino Chrysant. Well she was supposed to be replaced in the next elections but for some reason the Supreme Court, Congress and Senate pulled the plug in the elections- citing dubious characters in the running- it seems like the "Tomoe Incident" was still burned fresh into their memories. But that normal day will abruptly come to an end- as a messenger came in, escorted by a guard and of all people, her Otome, Haruka.

"Message for the president…" the messenger spoke. "I was under direct instruction to hand this personally to the president…"

Yukino takes the package and opens it, and she becomes instantly galvanized.

"It's from them right?" Haruka asked.

"Yes… I'm afraid…" the messenger then spoke. "You are the only known country right now that knows of our existence- save the pillars. Why would Aries have most of the technology anyway if it were not for the mutual treaty?"

"True… and I guess it could not be helped otherwise then… please tell them that to meet at the frontier in about three hours…" Yukino then spoke.

"As you wish…" the messenger spoke, taking out a card.

Then with a flash of light, the card turned into a staff and then, something appeared on the feet of the messenger. It was a circle, two concentric ones with a pair of squares overlapping, and at the points of one square, were 4 circles each with a letter, and ringing around the inside of the circles are mysterious letters. And then in a flash of light, the messenger vanished.

"Mid-Type huh?" Haruka then spoke. "First time I really saw one up close."

"We might see more later…" Yukino could only say.

Back in space, the silver ship finally stopped while its red and black partner continued, slowing down and steadily dropping altitude. Inside, things were hectic again.

"Atmospheric entry in 7 minutes…" the blue haired teen named Minerva replied.

"Okay… time to get seated…" the blond captain then spoke.

As if on cue, one of the doors open and in came three fine ladies. The first one was a brunette, with waist-length hair tied into a single tail on the left side of her head. The next one was a blond, with hip length hair tied at the end with a black ribbon. And finally a brown, short-haired girl, all wearing gray uniforms.

"Ah girls… we're nearing entry." The blond captain then spoke. "They're ready to send the message now."

Back at the silvery ship, it had released something, and it was now heading towards the planet at high speed.

"Invitation sent… let's now hope that they can read it…"

Back at Garderobe, things are running as usual, but with a visit from the Queen currently in the works. It was just one of the visits… yes, one of those visits. Well the visit had one more but more important reason- one of the SOLT (Strategic Otome Limitation Treaty) parameters was that the number of students enrolling at the academy and the number of them currently in tenure must be kept in check. They were having tea and enjoying the flow of the afternoon.

"Thank you Miss Shizuru." Arika Yumemiya, the current Blue Sky Sapphire thanks her fellow Meister Shizuru- after the said person poured another cup of tea.

"No need for thanks… Well… nothing to do but rest and enjoy life…"

"That I agree…" The Academy Principal Natsuki Kruger could only comment. "It's much better for us to do nothing than to…"

A sudden flash stops all conversation in the Administration Building, as well as the Academy Grounds, as well as the entire City of Windbloom itself- everything stopped, traffic, work, even gossip. All look up and see the source of the stoppage- a shooting star as half as bright as the sun, heading towards the academy.

"What the?" Natsuki was shocked at the object approaching. "Tell everyone to take cover… now!"

In a few seconds, the falling object hits the main courtyard of the academy, a few meters from the steps of the founder's mausoleum- in fact, it was directly infront of the hill. More smoke issued from the impact site as the Administration Staff and the Royal Guests went down to take a look. Also some students and teachers also slowly approached the still smoking site. They can hear something hissing, as if the object was cooling down.

"What is happening here?" Miss Maria Graceburt, one of the more senior members of the staff asked. "Move away and stay away…"

Finally the smoke began to clear, revealing a silhouette of a sword. Then the smoke cleared even more, revealing a white gleaming sword, the likes of which was never seen before- to all but one.

"That's!" Miss Maria could only gasp and noticed some of the curious Corals approaching. "Don't go near that thing!"

It was a bit late for the Corals though, for they could not proceed further- an invisible wall stopped them, and no matter how hard they pushed, they could not move- so they simply backed off.

"What's going on here?" Natsuki then asked. "What in the name of…"

Then suddenly, the sword began to shake a bit, followed by the butt of the handle opening, revealing a lens of sorts. Then a wide beam began to issue from the lens, moving in a pattern that indicated that it was scanning for something. It then "narrowed" its search, focusing more on both Natsuki and Shizuru, finally stopping after a few passes. Then two narrow beams shot from the lens, aimed at their GEMs- they tried to defend but it was nothing, the beam only hits the GEMs, illuminating it.

"This is…" Miss Maria could only say. "They are here…"

"What- who?"

Then the GEMs began to read out something.

"_Mission Message Received…"_

"Mission?"

"We have to move this sword out of here first…" Miss Maria began to speak.

"I agree… Shizuru, Arika, help me and Miss Maria with this…" Natsuki then spoke.

"Okay…"

The Academy staff materialized their robes on their own while Arika did hers after Mashiro nodded approval. And then, Natsuki approached the sword and tried to pull it out of the ground- and began to strain while doing so.

"Heavy…" she groaned as she tried to lift it up while flying.

The rest prompted to slowly lift and carry the sword, just a couple of feet off the ground, up the steps towards the administration building. Once inside- and after some feats of movement, they managed to place it in the middle of the principal's office. They finally de-materialized and all look to Miss Maria.

"That thing is called… the Sword of Transmission. They are here…"

"They? You mean… 'They'?" Natsuki asked, shocked.

"Yes…" Maria simply replied.

"'They'?" Arika asked.

"Yes… but this is a matter that they five pillars can discuss… please leave now."

After the Queen and her Otome left.

"I'm sorry I have to say that, but they don't need to know…"

"I have been thought the ways of the pillars, but this is the first time… I never believed that 'they' existed… but is this true?" Natsuki then asked.

Miss Maria touched a part of the sword and then, the blade split into two, revealing a small crystal of about three inches long. She then picked up the crystal and placed it on the crossbar of the sword. And as soon as she moved away from it, the crystal began to shine, and projected a screen in mid-air. And in it was the green-haired woman. And in the meantime, the camera pans towards space, where the white ship began to enter the atmosphere.

"Greetings and salutations, Pillars of Earl." The contact began to speak as the entering ship continued its entry. "My name is Lindy Hallaoun of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, and we came here bearing two messages. One is that we are looking for an artifact, and the second, is to warn you of an impending invasion."

"Artifact? Invasion?" all three that are present asked.

"Yes… if you decide to know more, you must come to the 'place of meeting'… two days from now."

Then the screen closed.

Somewhere along the Aries Coast, two and a half hours later.

A lone car was in a lone forest road, parked beside a lone, seemingly out of place concrete guard shack.

"You're clear to go… please drive carefully." The guard spoke to the driver, who was Haruka.

And as the car moved, the scenery changed from forest, to infrastructure, all the while the view from the guard was that of the car vanishing into thin air.

"This is amazing…" Haruka could only comment as they drove thru that was now definitively what seemed to be a military base.

People in strange cloak like uniforms march about, carrying on them what seemed to be sticks- but upon closer inspection one end was shining metallic with a crystal ball of just the right size in the middle.

"Dignitary Passing!" one of the men called upon spotting the car passing slowly and all the men in his group faced the passing car and slammed the ends of their weapons on the ground, standing all and at attention.

"Combat Staves…" Yukino could only comment. "They have changed since the last time…"

"What did you mean by that?"

"Well, the first time I came here was when I was newly elected vice-president. The president was sick back then and I had to take his place."

"Impressive…" Haruka commented as she sped up the car a bit, now uphill towards what seemed to be the command center of the complex- a golden cross with halos surrounding it was adorning the top, floating and unsupported by any form of support.

Already there was a red carpet rolled out and people were already waiting for them. The car stopped right up to the red carpet and the two stepped out.

"Ah, Miss Chrysant and Miss Armitage…" an eyeglassed man went out to them and spoke, while the other two, a couple what seemed to be honor guards with their ornate staves and all, standing at attention. "Just in time as well…"

"We came here as requested… and we care to ask why we are called here."

"Yes, Miss President, we requested your presence here for two reasons… first of all, we are now asking for your help in finding a particularly dangerous artifact, and secondly, we come to warn you of an impending attack by forces outside of this planet…"

"Artifact and Aliens?"

"You can say that to be safe." The man replied. "Well anyways, please come in."

After a few moments of discussion…

"I see…" Yukino finally heard what the man had to say. "We'll do the best that we can then- and maybe, introduce your people to them- it's about time too I suppose- but, who will come to us?"

"Well…"

Suddenly, shaking began to occur, though the president and her Otome were the only ones having worry.

"Look outside."

Yukino and the Otome looked out by the window.

"Wha- what is that? Is- is- is that a ship?" Haruka spoke, apparently surprised.

It was the winged white ship that was seen entering the atmosphere previously was now outside the window, cruising slowly. Then the camera pans toward the aft of the ship, on a structure that seemed to be the bridge of it. Near the window, stood the gray-uniformed woman.

"Minerva…" the woman then spoke. "Are they okay to go?"

"Yes Captain… They are ready to go." The girl in the glass again spoke.

"Cross Team… take off"

Then, from an area just below the "bridge", another door opens, and out came something. Both President and her Otome could hardly believe what came out- a person, a girl to be exact- it was the sort, brown-haired one, though no longer wearing the gray uniform- it was replaced by a white, black and yellow ensemble- white open front skirt with a black miniskirt inside, with armor plating on the both sides of the hips, then the upper closed blouse with long sleeves and black padded shoulders, then a beret-styled cap and finally, a brown book on her left hand and a golden, cross-ended staff on her right, with what seemed to be a doll by her left shoulder.

Then another person flew out of the door, this time, it was the blond, hair tied in two tails by means of black ribbons, now wearing what seemed to be a black, short-skirted version of the uniform with a white cape and what seemed to be a black axe with a yellow orb framed within. And finally, the brunette, with her long hair also tied into two tails, this time by means of white ribbons, wearing what seemed to be a Terran blue and white schoolgirl-type uniform, though the skirt was short and had almost the same outer skirt as the first one and on her hand was a white and pink staff, with a golden half-moon fixture on the end, with a red glass orb in the middle.

"And they are?" Haruka asked, out of curiosity.

"They are the elite… the very best of our very best. They are like, the top cards on our deck." the man replied.

"'Aces' huh?"

Then they spot two more doors opening at the side they were close at- one at an area below the bridge, about the size of a manhole, and another to the side- much larger. Then, out of the man sized hole, another person came out, as well as another person appearing at the other side. They were a couple of males, both wearing dark blue cloaks, the first one was a almost blonde boy, hair in a far back manly tail and wearing glasses and the second one was black, almost spiky-haired, with a silver cross staff on his hands and finally, the biggest opened door finally revealed the content, it looked like some form of flying transport.

"We're off then Admiral…" The one with the golden cross spoke.

"Take care of yourselves, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuuno, Kha and CC…"

"We can take care of ourselves nicely Admiral Scrya…" a cold female voice came in.

"Don't worry about us…" the white caped one then replied. "We've been thru much tougher things, right?"

"Yeah…" the one with the silver cross replied.

"Yes… a lot of them too…" The blonde guy replied.

"I wonder… what kind of things shall we see? What kind of things we shall experience? What kind of people shall we meet?" the "schoolgirl" then spoke.

"That we don't know… carry on." The bridge commander then spoke, looking at the room feet from them. "I have a meeting to attend to."

"Roger!"

And so, the three girls, two boys and the transport sped off towards the direction of Windbloom. And back in the Academy, Arika and Mashiro meet up with one of the academy's newest and youngest students, a young blonde known by the moniker "Ribbon-chan".

"_What kind of things shall we see?"_

The Academy Administration are galvanized, faces in a sort of determined look.

"_What kind of things we shall experience?"_

In a hangar somewhere, soldiers salute to a gray, spiky-haired main with a scar running on his face.

"_What kind of people shall we meet?"_

And in another part of the planet, someone in a white coat was walking around some ruins and destruction, and guessing from the metal shards, this was just made a few days ago. Then, another person in white appears beside him, whispers something, and then vanishes- leaving the man to smile.

"Good… finally they are here- this problem will be out of control soon…"

* * *

Phew! that was a hard prologue to do... be warned that this project may be slow in updating, as i have to review my sources and do work as well. 

Until next time!


End file.
